Taste
by mskiki
Summary: He was always such a tease. Murphy/OC. Contains sexual content.


This is a piece originally written for an ongoing series, but it didn't quite end up working within the story. Thus you guys get a short piece of Murphy smut.

* * *

There it was again, that warm and slightly moist breath against my inner thigh. That breath that made my nerves sizzle with anticipation. That breath that was so close when I was so ready. That breath that made me bite down on my lip just to keep from begging and made my hips twitch with the need to buck. A light nip at my thigh followed that delicious breath, his mouth trailing away from my center. I groaned in disappointment, rolling my eyes back to the ceiling.

It had been like this ever since Murphy had shown up at my front door and pushed his way into the bedroom. The past half-hour had been spent on the duvet, sighing and writhing and wishing he'd stop teasing. Wishing he would just give me what I craved. But Murphy was a patient man, at least in his personal affairs. I didn't have his patience or his discipline; where sex was concerned, I was the 'hit them hard and fast' type. I had to admit that the stark difference between us made these encounters so much better.

I lifted my head from the pillows, eyeing the man who rested between my legs. He placed a kiss against my thigh, grinning at my disapproving scowl. I opened my mouth to reprimand him, considering leaving the room and finding satisfaction with the shower head, but the sound came out more of a breathy moan than a warning. Seeing the annoyance in my eyes, Murphy had moved his lips seamlessly to my clit. He pressed a gentle kiss there, the devil's smirk still lingering on his face as he saw all the protest drain from me.

He sucked the nub in between his lips, gently rolling it between his teeth until I dropped back against the pillows. He nipped at my clit thrice before moving lower to blow harshly against my opening.

"Murphy," I ground out, grasping the sheets for support. My hips twisted upwards, chasing his mouth as he leaned back to lick a hot stripe on my thigh. "Get on with it."

"Get on with what?" He asked with mock innocence, fingertips dancing over my lower stomach before dipping lower to spread my lips. His gaze dropped and darkened and that pink, glorious tongue darted out against his teeth. A whine started and stalled in my throat at the sight. I couldn't find the words to answer, not without resorting to begging and pleading. My pride couldn't take that. Instead, I wrenched a hand from the twisted bed sheet to press hard on the back of his neck. At the same time I lifted my hips, effectively pushing my sex against his face.

His chin glanced off my clit, causing me to still and swear hotly. He laughed in response; the vibrations of the sound making me hiss and dig my fingers into his shoulder. He heeded my silent command, pressing lips tenderly against my opening and taking a short, shallow lick. I jumped, only managing to stay connected to the bed because of his sudden tight grip on my upper thighs. He laughed again, longer and lower this time, and I groaned choppily. Murphy lapped at me again and again, tracing my opening slowly until I thought I'd cry from the growing ache. Only when he'd had his fill of teasing did he give me what I wanted, thrusting his tongue in hard enough to make my groans turn to screams.

Murphy started off with shallow, quick thrusts. I gave a needy gasp of his name and was rewarded by a delicate flicking his tongue deeper inside. I arched further into his mouth, and he smoothed his hands from my legs to my backside. He squeezed once as he pulled me up into him, steadying me and changing the angle and forcing himself deeper. My hands flew to his hair, fingernails working harshly against his scalp as his pace increased. His tongue probed for that area that would make me see stars.

It wasn't long until he found it; he'd spent enough time in this particular position to have all my spots memorized. A hard flick of his tongue against it made me scream until my throat felt raw and I was blinded by the force of the orgasm I had barely felt coming. He kept at it until well after my body had cooled and the convulsions stopped, lapping up every drop and cleaning me dry. When he finally finished, Murphy drew himself up over me and smiled widely. He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Worth the teasing?" He murmured, dipping down to pressed kisses across my neck and collar-bone.

I grinned tiredly, pulling him up by his hair to peck lightly on his cheek. "Only if I can return the favor."


End file.
